True
by arwens-light
Summary: Ron is crazy about Hermione, but never gets up the courage to tell her… but maybe today… currently a oneshot, but if enough people want more... RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own this song either.

Title: True

Story Summary: One-shot. Ron is crazy about Hermione, but never gets up the courage to tell her… but maybe today…

Written by: arwens-light

Rating: PG

It was the first day back to Hogwarts. Ron was looking forward to his 6th year. He was, after all, a prefect… and so was Hermione Granger. A hint of a smile settled on his face as he unpacked his things in the bedroom he had shared with Harry, Dean, and Seamus since he was 11 years old. The familiar smells willed his mind with memories. Some of the best moments of his life had been inside these castle walls; perhaps all of them.

Harry pushed the door open with his foot, his arms loaded down with a jug of pumpkin juice and various sweets he had stolen away from the kitchen. Dobby, who now worked in the Hogwarts kitchens, was always more than willing to save aside cakes and candies for their enjoyment.

"Help me here, Ron," Harry said, trying not to spill the heavy jug. The delicious liquid inside dangerously slopped near the rim.

"Oi!" Ron cried, reaching to catch the pitcher just as it slipped from Harry's fingers. "What was close!"

"What have you got there?" Dean asked, leaned his neck to see what treasures Ron and Harry had accumulated from the kitchen.

"It looks like some cauldron cakes, a few pumpkin pasties, eh, cockroach clusters, and cream cakes," Harry listed out. "Oh, and I have a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

"Excellent," said Dean, helping himself to a pumpkin pasty.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Was Hermione down in the Common Room?"

Harry glanced up, mouth full of cream cake. He swallowed roughly and after taking a sip of pumpkin juice, answered, "Yeah, she told me to tell you to hurry yourself up, or you'll be late for you start of term prefect meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, bloody hell, I forgot." Ron grabbed a cauldron cake. "I'll see you later then." He nodded goodbye to Harry and Dean, snatching up his robe as he exited the room. He ran down the stairs as fast he could without falling.

He stumbled out of the staircase, almost crashing into Hermione. She gasped and step aside, causing Ron to tumble to the floor. He quickly picked himself up, attempting to brush the dirt of his cake. He kept his back turned away from the sixteen year-old girl behind him, praying that she didn't see the fierce blush that had risen in his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and turned around. And he was left speechless.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

He couldn't believe how much she had changed over summer. She was no longer the nerdy girl that he threw insults at. Her frizzy hair was much less frizzy and much softer wavy curls that framed her face. Her eyes blazed with life… and at the moment frustration. He loved the passion that always seemed to burn mischievously behind those intelligent eyes. He loved the fullness of her lips and the way the pursed themselves together when she was angry.

"Ronald, I reminded you about the prefect's meeting on the train. How could you have already forgotten?" She waited for an explanation, arms crossed.

"Girls always take an insane amount of time to get ready. I didn't realize that we were leaving for McGonagall's office the second we got here." Ron stared back at Hermione, hoping that she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart.

"Fine. I'm ready. Come on, let's go. We're already late as it is." Hermione straightened her robes and took hold of Ron's elbow. "We need to hurry, Ron."

"Alright, alright, stop pushing me." He had tensed as he felt her finger wrap around his arm. A shock of lightning ran from the top of his head all the way through his spine. His heart was now in his throat. They had exited the Common Room through the painting of the Fat Lady and were walking briskly down the hall… but her hand still rested on his arm. He glanced at her, moonlight encircling her head in a silvery halo. God, she was beautiful… if only I could tell her.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer_  
_Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

Hermione dropped her hand from Ron's arm as they approached the door of Professor McGonagall's office. He could still feel the warmth of where her fingers had pressed against his skin as she knocked against the aged wood. A fire crackled inside. The latch to the door dropped open and the hinges groaned as the heavy wooden planks drifted forward. Hermione stepped forward through the open door into the firelight. Ron followed.

Professor McGonagall sat in a large chair behind a desk filled with scrolls, books, and quills. She stood as they neared.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Sit down." The older woman remained standing as the two pupils obediently sat. "Now, Mr. Weasley, since I have had issues with you being on time before, I can only assume that it was your error that caused such tardiness."

Ron nodded. "Yes, Professor. It was my fault that we were late. I apologize."

"And I accept. Now, let's get down to business." McGonagall sat. She waved her wand at her desk and the piles neatly stacked themselves and aligned perfectly on the shelf to her right. "As you know, Fudge has stepped down from the Ministry. Hopefully, our new Minister of Magic will be more mindful of warnings given to him. And given the present circumstances, we must do all we can to protect our students here at Hogwarts."

"What has been planned, Professor?" Hermione leaned forward, chin cupped in her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore has cast spells around the school grounds that will offer us additional protection to the anit-apperation spell the school has. We have asked all prefects to look after their houses for strange behavior and odd happenings. Miss Granger… Mr. Weasley… these days have become very grievous indeed. We must do all we can to insure the safety of our students." She leaned back into her chair, sighing as if a great burden lay on her shoulders. "My dears, since you both are especially close to Mr. Potter, I ask that you especially keep an eye on your friend. I fear that harm will come make itself known to him this year."

Ron's stomach recoiled at this. He knew that Harry was constantly in danger from Him-whose-name-must-not-be-spoken, but the thought that he could actually be--. It was almost too much to think about. This was his best friend. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, arguments and fights, jokes and adventures, but the thought of losing someone so close to him… that was almost unbearable.

Hermione seems to have the same reaction as Ron, although hers was more expressed than him. "Professor McGonagall.. you don't think—"

"I have no idea of what might happen, Miss Granger. That is why we need to take all these precautions."

Hermione's hand had moved its way to Ron's chair and slipped its way into his hand. The contact was more simple comfort, nothing more, Ron was sure of that… but there was something in the way that she touched his hand… something…

Ron began to tune out the rest of the conversation that was happening between the two females present. Maybe tonight… maybe tonight he should tell her how he felt… on the way back from their prefect meeting. They were sure to be alone in the halls. No one would bother them. Maybe… 

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

"Ron… Ron…"

"Mr. Weasley, your attention, please."

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and turned back towards the present. "Uhm, yeah. Sorry Professor."

"I wonder if I might have a word alone with Miss Granger. Do you mind?"

His heart feel into his shoes. "No, of course not Professor." He glanced at Hermione. She softly squeezed his hand and let go. He slowly stood and exited the room. Damnit. Well, there goes that thought.

About an hour and a half later, Hermione walked into the Common Room. She yawned and rubbed her forehead. She quietly walked toward the girl's staircase in the Gryffindor House. As she passed a sofa, a hand reached out, and grabbed the edge of her robe. A scream arose in her throat, but caught before it ever escaped her mouth. She glanced down at the person who owned the hand. Ron gazed up at her, looking a little guilty, perhaps for scaring her.

Her hair had tumbled into her face, her cheeks a little flushed. Her breath was short and quiet. He could feel her pulse beat rapidly against his fingers.

"Ron, what are you doing? Trying to kill me?" she loudly whispered.

"No… I was just waiting for you…" he voice trailed off. His heart quicken as she turn to face him.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

"I just… I wanted to make sure that you got back alright."

Hermione laughed, a smile struggling to keep itself hidden. "Ron, what would happen to me?"

"I dunno," he muttered, slightly embarrassed now. "I just—You never know…"

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

"Well, good reason or not… it's kinda sweet Ron. Thanks." She leaned toward him. She was close to him now. He could smell the sweetness of her essence. Her cheek softly brushed him. Sensations filled his entire body. Lightning ran up and down his spine. Her lips grazed his skin and he felt her breath tickle his ear. She lightly kissed his cheek.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Thanks Ron, you're a great friend." She walked away to the staircase, and just before she disappear up the spiraling walk, she whispered, "Good night."

Friend… I'm only her friend… Ron thought. but there was something more behind that. He knew it… he felt it.

Ron picked himself up from the sofa and stumbled toward the boy's staircase. "Good night 'Mione," he breathed to himself. One day, he would find a way to tell her that he loved her.__

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Okay… so Read/Review… please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
